Secundaria Brawl
by rEiVaJ-cAbO
Summary: La galaxia nintendo, un mundo donde los heroes combaten con mounstros malvadamente patrosinados por compañias de videojuegos... pero primero ¡DEVEN PASAR SECUNDARIA!  PERDON POR LA ORTOGRAFIA  ES MI PRIMER FIC! tuve un error el : que no dice nada es C.fan


**Secundaria Brawl**

**Era un dia como cualquiera en la Secundaria Brawl pero... am bueno..como  
iran viendo nada es muy normal en el 2 grado de la Segundaria Brawl...  
******

samus: ¡Link damelo!  
**  
en el aula del 2 grado link corria en circulos con algo en las manos  
mientras samus lo intentaba atrapar.**

link: ( en tono de burla)por que eres tan tensa relajate jajajajaja

kirby: ¿que le quito haora?

luigi: probablemente su...(siendo interrupido)

link: (leyendo y corriendo a la vez) querido diario hoy en nuestro salon...

luigi: diario...  


samus: argh... ¡YA ESTUVO!

samus se lanza sobre link pero link habil mente lo esquiva

samsu: auch

link: (en tono de burla) si tantas ganas tienes de estar sobre mi pidemelo

samus: ¡ERES UN PERVERTDO DAME MI DIARIO!

link:emmmmm... NO

link sale disparado hacia una esquina de el aula y pasa por una caja que  
tiene un signo de ! en el frente en ese momento una mano sale de la caja y  
atrapa a link haciendolo caer.

link:auch...no es justo

de hai la caja se laventa y sale...

snake: its show time

snake toma el diario y se lo entrega a samus

snake: toma samus

samus: gracias snake

samus mira a link

samus: gracias snake es bueno saber que hay personas amables en esta  
escuela.

roy,marth,mario,luigi,zelda,rosalina,,peach, kirby,pit : ¡y yo que!

samus: ustedes tambien me referia al tonto de link

entonces todos vuelven a hacer sus actividades luigi a expilicarle a mario  
la tarea de mate, roy y marth se pusieron a hablar de super smash bros  
melee, peach no dejaba de sepillarse el cabello limarse las uñas y pintarse  
los labios, un momoento ¿como podia hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo? en  
fin, se miraba al espejo, zelda se cambiaba a su identidad de sheik,  
kirby se comia unos chocolates , rosalina se ponia furiosa al ber que peach  
se quedaba mas bonita que ella, y pit suigui mirando el cielo.

pit: ¿oigan..cuando empieza la asamblea no nos la va a dar ganandorf?

todos se miraron efectivamente la asamblea siempre es a las 8:00 am en punto  
de la mañana.

entonces roy y link empezaron a reir

zelda: ¿de que se rien ustedes dos?

link y roy pararon de reir

roy:pues veras...decidimos hacerle una pequeña broma a ganandorf

_-flasback contado por roy-_  
roy: ven link esto va a estar super

link: ¿si pero instalaste todo ayer?

roy: no... preferi hacerlo hoy va a ser grandioso

roy y link se escondian en el armario de el salon esperando a que el señor  
ganandorf pasara.

link: hai biene

roy: (poniendo su dedo indice en su boca) shhhhh

el señor ganandorf entra en el salon de 2 grado

ganandorf: ¿donde habre dejado mis apuntes?

ganandorf mira al escritorio de link y ve sus apuntes

ganandorf: o rayos ese mocoso anda toamando siempre mis cosas

link y roy: (aguantando la risa) jijijijjjij

en ese momento cuando ganandorf se dirige al escritorio de link pisa una  
cuerda que hace que un globo de agua salga disparado hacia su trasero

ganandorf: ¿que demon? (siendo interrumpido)

despues cae otro globo de agua en su cara pero esta vez en vez de agua tenia  
cloro...

ganandorf: AAAAAAAAAAAAa ¡mi cara, mis ojos!

pero eso no fue todo dos bolas de chicle masticadas salen de un ducto y le  
caen en la boca haciendo que no pueda hablar despues un gran zapato sale de  
el techo y como el señor ganandorfse estaba sacudiendo los ojos de el  
zapato lo golpea directo en la cara y hace que se caiga por la ventana de el  
salon

roy y link: (dejando de reir a carcajadas)oooo

link: hay creo que metimos la pata..nos van a castigar cuando se enteren de  
esto

roy: no

link: pero como no nuestro salon esta en el 3 piso

roy: aja ¿y? tu dijiste cuando se enteren de esto mejor si se enteran de  
esto

link: o claro

_-fin de flashback-_

zelda: como pudiernon hacerle eso es tan...(interrumpida)

mario: GENIAL, gau son geniales oigan ¿pueden hacer lo mismo con olimar el  
maestro de ciencias naturales?

link y roy: (pensando) pues...

zelda: ¡NO!

en ese momento un gran ruido irrumpe en el lugar era

todos menos jigglipuff: ¡director mewtwo!

Mew two: en carne y hueso

En ese momento todos se quedaron sin palabras era el director mewtwo  
el que es conocido por que nunca sale de su oficina amenos de que sea una  
situacion urgente e importante  
mewtwo: como veo la unica que esta sentada en su lugar como debe ser es  
jigglipuff

en ese momento todos se sentaron a la velocidad de infinitum

mewtwo: (mirando a roy y a link) como sabran su profesor de geografia se  
lesiono gravemente

link y roy tragan saliva

mewtwo: por eso emos traido a un profesor de remplazo que les ayudara a ser  
unos buenos alubnos (mirando al profesor de remplazo que estaba cubierto por  
la puerta)  
lo dejo toso en sus mano (se acerca a el profesor de reemplazo y le susurra  
algo)  
bien alubnos adios

mewtwo se va

el profesr de reemplazo entra al aula y se sienta en el secritorio principal  
acomoda sus cosas y mira a los alubnos

-bien empezaremos diciendo sus nombres... a (interrumpido)

: ¿quien es usted? ¿como se llama? ¿de donde biene? no toma proteina  
¿verdad?

- me llamo lucario y las demas preguntas no son de su incunvencia asi que  
por favor ¡cierre la boca!

: huy...lo siento

lucario: como decia empezaremos por sus nombres...a (interrumpido)

: ¿por que no me incunve?

el profesor lucario mira a con rabia y desesperacion

lucario: bien como veo que no pudo usted mismo cerra la boca lo hare por  
usted

: ¿que?

Lucario empieza a hacer unos movimimientoscon sus manos y de hai sale una  
especie de aura que convierte la boca de se combierta en una  
cremayera cerrada

: mmm mm mmm

lucario: bien problema resuelto ok empezemos por los nombres mmmm empieza tu  
rosadito

kirby: yo no soy rosadito ¡me llamo kirby!

lucario: em si te queda mejor rosadito

kirby: hay ya yai

y haci pasaron todos para cada nombre un apode le ponia lucario si era  
hirritante por que todos sentian que se burlaba de ellos por ejemplo para  
pit fue cupido, link niño de las piyamas, jigglipuff bella durmiente, para  
roy cabeza de artoncha,para mario narison ,paraligi narison 2 y haci con  
todos hasta que le toco a samus

lucario: bien solo falta usted señorita...ar (interrumpido)

samus: samus aran señor solo digame samus

el profesor lucario se veia enojado por la respuesta de samus pero samus se  
veia muy tranquila pensaron que una gran explocion estaria apunto de  
estallar en el profesr lucario pero en ese momento

link se levanta y va hacia el profesor lucario

link: hola tengo una lista de nombres para samus (leyendo) tonta fea tensa  
aguafiestas loca y agresiva el que usted prefiera

samus: ¡ERES UN TONTO LINK! ¡UN INMADURO E INBECIL!

lucario: bien bien bien ya veo ustedes deben ser novios un par de tortolitos

samus y link se sonrrojan pero luego contestan

samus y link: ¿que? ¿yo con esa cosa? ¡NUNCA!

Lucario: ya se que voy a hacer con ustedes dos

link y samus se miran con preocupacion

entonces lucario empieza a hacer el mismo mevimiento con sus manos y que al igual que la otra vez despide un tipo de aura que hace unas esposas en las  
manos de link y samus y deja las muñecas de link y de samus muy muy juntas

lucario: ustedes dos aprenderan a llevarse bien

samus y link: ¿que? ¿cuanto tiempo tenemos que estar asi?

Lucario: mmm el tiempo que se me de la gana hahahah

lucario: bien eso es todo alubnos nos vermos luego

lucario sale del salon

en ese momento deciden reunirse para hablar de lo ocurrido

snake: bien si me lo preguntas ese tipo es muy raro

kirby: si ademas quien se cree como para llammarme rosadito

luigi: em kirby

kirby: ¿si?

luigi: tu eres rosadito

kirby: ¡SOY COLOR ROJO BAJITO!

: mmm mmm mm mmm mmm mmmm mm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmm mmm mm mm  
mm mm mmmmmm

roy: nadie te entiend

: mmm

marth: saben que e decidido

todos menos y jiggliùff: ¿que?

marth: (con voz de lider)propongo que devemos hacer una investigacion sobre  
lucario

todos menos ya saben quien: ¡SI!

marth: y propongo que devemos separarnos en dos grupos el A y el B

todos: ¡SI!

marth: y propongo que devemos empezar despues de ciencias naturales

todos: ¡SI!

marth: y propongo que nos cmuniquemos por wokitokis

todos: ¡SI!

marth: y propongo que rosalina se mi novia

todos se callan menos rosalina

rosalin: ¡SI! ¡SI!¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI!... espera ¿que dijiste?

marth: em... nada quien esta conmigo

todos: ¡YO!

peach: bien entonces lo planeamos ¿despues de la siguiente clase?

todos: si

pit: ¿por cierto haora que toca?

Kirby: educacion fisica

link: hay no

samus: ¿que pasa?

link: tengo que ir al baño

samus: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
